Gates
2011-11-21 23.06.25.png|Basic Gate 2011-11-21_23.06.06.png|Diamond OR Gate 2011-11-21_23.06.48.png|Diamond AND Gate Gates allow you to change the way your pipes work, including detecting whether items are going through them and many other useful tasks. Why Gates? Gates have been added to the mod to provide a method of controlling things from a distance. They can do all sorts of useful things, like detect when an item is traversing the pipe, detect the state of adjacent machines and containers. When used with Pipe Wires, the possibilities are endless! As an example, a basic gate can be used as a overheat failsafe on a combustion engine. Simply add the gate to the supply pipe adjacent to the engine, then set the GUI so that an engine heat of green outputs a redstone signal. Turn the engine on, then once the engine is green you can switch it off and the gate will keep it running until such time as the water supply runs out and the engine turns yellow. Adding a second gate to one of the other pipes with a redstone output set on blue engine state allows the engine to run without manual control and start back up again once the engine has cooled down. Types of Gates *'BuildCraft 3.1.5' **Basic Gate (1 Slot) **Iron AND Gate (2 Slots) **Iron OR Gate (2 Slots) **Gold AND Gate (4 Slots) **Gold OR Gate (4 Slots) **Diamond AND Gate (8 Slots) **Diamond OR Gate (8 Slots) *'Buildcraft 3.1.6+' **Autarchic Gate **Autarchic Iron AND Gate **Autarchic Iron OR Gate **Autarchic Gold AND Gate **Autarchic Gold OR Gate **Autarchic Diamond AND Gate **Autarchic Diamond OR Gate Additionally, once crafted, gates can be transformed using regular crafting to/from AND to OR in the same class with the addition of a new redstone chipset. Inputs *From Pipes: **Item traversing **Power traversing **Liquid traversing **Pipe empty *From Chest: **Chest empty **Chest full **Space for items in chest *From Tank: **Tank empty **Tank full **Space for liquid in tank *Other: **Redstone signal **Engine state **Machine on **Machine off **Pipe Wire signals (Various colors) The simplest gate can't make use of pipe wire signaling at all. Iron gates can only connect to red wires, gold gates can connect to red and blue, and diamond can use all four colors. Uses *Normal Gate **Control Liquid Pumping from Tanks. **Turn ON engines. **Turn OFF engines to prevent overheating. **Control Liquid Flow through pipes. *Autarchic Gate **Pull content from chests and machines like a Redstone Engine but faster **Can pull liquids when attached to Wooden Liquid Pipe Normal Gate Recipes: Gates are crafted with Assembly Table from their respective Chipsets and, with the exception of the Basic Gate, they also require Pipe Wires. Normal Gates have only one input, but the other gates have two variants, each of which is crafted separately. OR gates are activate when any one of their inputs are fulfilled, giving the programmed response. AND gates, on the other hand, only activate when all of their inputs for one type of output are fulfilled. Basic Gate Doesn't interact with wires. Ingredients: * 1 x Redstone Chipset * 1 x Red Pipe Wire Produces: 1 x Basic Gate See: Crafting Guide Iron Gate Interacts with red and blue wires. Ingredients: * 1 x Redstone Iron Chipset * 1 x Red Pipe Wire * 1 x Blue Pipe Wire Produces: 1 x Iron AND Gate or Iron OR Gate See: Crafting Guide Gold Gate Interacts with red, blue and green wires. Ingredients: * 1 x Redstone Golden Chipset * 1 x Red Pipe Wire * 1 x Blue Pipe Wire * 1 x Green Pipe Wire Produces: 1 x Gold AND Gate or Gold OR Gate See: Crafting Guide Diamond Gate Interacts with all four colors of wires. Ingredients: * 1 x Redstone Diamond Chipset * 1 x Red Pipe Wire * 1 x Blue Pipe Wire * 1 x Green Pipe Wire * 1 x Yellow Pipe Wire Produces: 1 x Diamond AND Gate or Diamond OR Gate See: Crafting Guide Video Tutorial Autarchic Gate Recipes The new Autarchic Gates use a Pulsating Chipset and a Gate in an Integration Table to be crafted. Autarchic Gate Doesn't interact with wires. Ingredients: * 1 x Basic Gate * 1 x Pulsating Chipset Produces: 1 x Autarchic Gate see: Guide Autarchic Iron Gate Interacts with red wire only. Ingredients: * 1 x Iron AND Gate or Iron OR Gate * 1 x Pulsating Chipset Produces: 1 x Autarchic Iron AND Gate or Autarchic Iron OR Gate Autarchic Gold Gate Interacts with red and blue wires. Ingredients: * 1 x Gold AND Gate or Gold OR Gate * 1 x Pulsating Chipset Produces: 1 x Autarchic Gold AND Gate or Autarchic Gold OR Gate Autarchic Diamond Gate Interacts with all kind of wires. Ingredients: * 1 x Diamond AND Gate or Diamond OR Gate * 1x Pulsating Chipset * 1x Iron Chipset Produces: 1 Autarchic Diamond Gate Video Tutorial